1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for improving fuel burners in furnaces by using a plasma ignition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in applicant's prior applications listed above and incorporated herein by reference, there are numerous problems with the combustion process for diesel engines. None of the prior art references disclosed an apparatus that will allow for the initiation of combustion for all of the fuel as it is injected into the combustion chamber followed by the maintenance of the combustion process to its completion in the manner described therein.
Also, fuel burner technology for furnaces usually relies upon a simple electrical arc discharge ignition system, usually positioned to one side of the fuel spray coming out of the nozzle. In some cases the ignition system is as primitive as a simple pilot light for flame ignition.
Although these oil burner ignition systems are simple, reliable, and cheap they have absolutely no fuel treatment capability. This lack of point of use fuel treatment results in four serious limitations:
1. Less than optimal fuel efficiency as a result of incomplete combustion;
2. Pollutant emissions as evidenced by the production of oxides of nitrogen (NOx), carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons, and particulates (soot) that are observed in the exhaust output;
3. Unstable combustion when dealing with fuel that has been contaminated by water; and
4. Imposed limitations on the fuel oil weight used in a given burner design.
To date, a variety of methods have been employed to improve the efficiency of and reduce pollution from fuel oil burners used in furnaces and similar systems. Higher fuel pressures, smaller fuel nozzle orifice sizes, different fuel nozzle configurations, improved fuel/air mixing arrangements, fuel pre-heating, and improved heat exchanger systems have provided for improved fuel efficiency and some reduction in pollutant emissions.
None of these approaches has the effect of chemically altering the fuel on its molecular level.
As best understood, the present invention chemically alters the fuel in the combustion process directly at the fuel's point of use, changing the fuel's chemical structure right after it leaves the fuel oil burner's nozzle as it enters the combustion area. This enhances the fuel combustion process significantly. These benefits of the present invention are complimentary with and in addition to those realized by the previously mentioned methods currently in use.